Two Queens
by JJ Phoenix
Summary: Just a bit of silliness that was missing from Something Wicked.


Title: Two Queens 

Author: JJ Phoenix

Warnings: I suppose the slashers can see what they want to see here. However, I only see merciless teasing among brothers.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would have hugged by now.

Author's Notes: Too long to be a drabble, too short to be anything else. Just a little missing scene from "Something Wicked." I'd like to say that I have absolutely nothing against homosexuality. I have several friends and relatives who have chosen that lifestyle, and I mean no offense to anyone with this story. I'm simply channeling Dean here. :)

**Two Queens**

Dean Winchester stepped into the lobby of the small Wisconsin motel. He rang the bell at the front desk and watched with a suspicious eye as a shaggy-haired young boy approached to assist him. The kid couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen.

"King or two queens?"

Glancing back at his brother patiently leaning against the hood of the Impala, he replied, "Two queens."

The boy looked at Dean and then took a quick glance at Sam. He scoffed, "Yeah, I bet."

"What did you say?"

The boy recovered nicely. "Nice car."

Before Dean could react, a young, dark-haired woman entered the building. "Hi. You checking in?" Dean nodded, and the woman sent the young desk clerk away and took over with the process of booking a room for the hunter.

As the shaggy-haired boy walked away, Dean couldn't help but smirk.

Eyeing the older Winchester one last time, the boy informed his mother that the man would like two queen-sized beds. His tone was much too sarcastic for Dean's liking.

"Funny kid."

"Oh yeah, he thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?"

"You take MasterCard?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Plopping down on the bed closest to the door, Dean flicked off the light and laid back on the stiff pillow, his fingers locking behind his head.

In the bed next to him, Sam burrowed himself into the floral comforter and began drifting off to sleep's sweet embrace.

It was short-lived, however, when Dean began to sigh heavily and shift uncomfortably in his bed.

Recognizing the movement as a sure sign that his brother had something on his mind, Sam rolled over and tried to make out the man's form in the pale moonlight seeping in through the curtains. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. Go to sleep."

Oh yeah, something was definitely bothering him. "You sure?"

"Goodnight, Sammy."

"But you just sighed, like, ten times."

"_Goodnight_, Sam."

Rolling back over, Sam mumbled something incoherent and began the process of drifting off once more. Whatever problem Dean had, he could deal with it on his own.

Across the room, the older Winchester sighed.

_Forget it_, Sam thought. _If he doesn't wanna talk, he's not gonna talk_.

"Hey, Sam?"

The younger hunter feigned sleep.

"Sam?"

_Nope, not turning over._

"Sammy!"

Sam relented and rolled over to face his brother, propping himself up on his elbow. "What?" He didn't mean to sound irritated.

…

"Do I look gay to you?"

Sam blinked.

…

"I said- "

"Yeah Dean, I heard you." Sam struggled to comprehend why the hell his overconfident brother would ask a question like that. "That's what you're thinking about?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, that kid at the front desk…he said…I mean, he asked if…"

"He asked what, Dean?"

"He thought you and I should be sharing a king-sized bed."

Sam couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped from his lips, earning him what he was certain was a glare from the older boy, even though the room was blanketed in darkness.

"Dude, it's not funny. That's, like, the third time you and I have been mistaken for a couple. I mean, what is it?"

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"No, seriously. Is it my face? I know I've got a gorgeous mug, but I always thought of it as ruggedly handsome, ya know?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." Sam laid his head back on the pillow and tried in vain to ward his brother off.

"I know it's not my car. That baby screams testosterone."

"Oh my God, Dean."

…

"Maybe it's you."

Sam turned to face him. "Me?"

"Yeah. Maybe people see your pretty little face and assume we're a thing. But then again, why the hell would a guy like me hook up with a geek like you?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Well come on, there's gotta be something. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I mean, people don't just assume that about somebody unless there's- "

Growing more agitated by the second, Sam smirked and cut his brother off. "Well, there is one thing."

It was Dean's turn to blink.

"I think it's your lips."

…

"My lips? What's wrong with my lips?"

"They're just…full."

"Hey, I'll have you know I've kissed many a chick with these full lips, and none of 'em seemed to mind."

"Hey, you asked." Silence. "Plus, you do this thing with them."

"What? What kind of thing?"

"You make this face…like…a pout."

"I pout?"

"Yeah. It sort of looks like you're ready to blow- "

"Sam!"

"- a whistle." Sam stifled a laugh. "Why, what did you think I was gonna say?"

"Oh. Nothing."

Satisfied that Dean was mulling things over in his mind, the younger boy attempted to find a comfortable position within the covers.

…

"Sam?"  
…

"Sammy?"

"Oh my God, go to bed."

"I bet if we weren't related, you'd be dying to blow my- "

"Dean!"

"- whistle."

Sam rolled over and finally drifted off to the sound of his brother's snorts.

End.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's Notes: I would just like to point out that Dean's lips are the most gorgeous man-lips I've ever seen. I mean no offense to them. It just seemed like a valid point for Sammy. ;) Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
